Status Effects
Overview During battle, units may become afflicted by status effects which impairs their ability to fight and/or survive effectively. Some status effects can even cause "Damage over Time" (short: DoT). The 1.3 Patch introduced the first status effect. Many more were introduced in 1.5 Patch. Note that every status effect can stack with another. Suppression Suppression is the first status effect that was implemented in the battle system. Most attacks have a chance to cause Suppression, which reduces the affected unit's accuracy. Reduced accuracy leads to more misses, or fewer hits landing with attacks that hit multiple times. Some attacks have a higher chance to cause suppression than others. A unit's Bravery stat helps prevent Suppression. Immobilization Stun Some attacks can cause the Stun effect for a set number of rounds. During this time, the affected unit cannot act during their turn. In addition, the affected unit's cooldown on attacks is effectively "frozen" and do not count down. Also, units that are stunned have their dodge greatly reduced. Certain units that become stunned will not benefit from their Armor or the damage reduction offered by Armor. While stunned, damage inflicted on these units is applied directly to HP, bypassing Armor. These units only include the Riot Trooper and Armadillo as of 2.0 Patch. Some units are immune to Stun Effects caused by certain attacks. This is because most stun attacks only affect a specific enemy type. Pyros, Fireworks Trucks and the Ninja's Smoke Bomb can stun any kind of unit except structures. Grenadiers's Flashbang, Riot Trooper's Shield Bash, and Peacekeeper's and Riot Truck's Tear Gas only affect infantry and critters. Ninja's Electric Strike, and Peacekeeper's and Riot Truck's EMP Grenades only affect vehicles. Defensive structures are immune to all Stun Effects. See also: * Units immune to Stun * Enemy units immune to Stun * Units with stun capabilities * Enemy units with stun capabilities Freeze Freeze (being frozen) is a status effect introduced in the 2.5 Patch by the Frostbite and Cryo Trooper. While frozen, the affected unit becomes more susceptible to the four basic damage types: * * * * Technically it changes the damage modifiers for base defense and armor defense for these 4 damage types to 150%. This means that if a frozen unit is targeted by a Crushing, Explosive, Fire or Piercing type attack, the damage will be multiplied by x1.5. Since freezing units renders the target's armor damage modifiers useless, it's a good way of taking down heavily armored unit. Additionally, frozen targets are under the same effects as Stun; affected units cannot attack when frozen and the cooldown(s) on their attacks are effectively "frozen". See also: * Units immune to Freeze * Enemy units immune to Freeze * Units with freeze capabilities * Enemy units with freeze capabilities Susceptibility These effects temporarily increase damage taken by the target. As of the 3.5 Patch, the Weapon Technician is the only unit that can apply these effects. Explosive Explosive is a status effect introduced in the 3.5 Patch. It greatly increases the Explosive damage taken by the target (400% of normal). It is applied by the Weapon Technician's Explosive AMP attack. See also: * Units immune to Explosive * Enemy units immune to Explosive Shatter Shatter is a status effect introduced in the 3.5 Patch. It greatly increases the Crushing damage taken by the target (400% of normal). It is applied by the Weapon Technician's Shatter AMP attack. See also: * Units immune to Shatter * Enemy units immune to Shatter Firemod Firemod is a status effect introduced in the 4.1 Patch. It greatly increases the Fire damage taken by all units ( 220% of normal). This status effect was limited to Boss Strike 14 and Boss Strike 20. See also: * Units with fire attacks * Enemy units with fire attacks Bonus Damage Shell The Shell effect was introduced in the 4.7 Patch and adds bonus damage to a hit. The Mechanized Artillery and The NT-1 Mechanical Tank are currently the only units that can inflict this status effect. There are three subtypes based on the Mechanized Artillery's attacks: * Explosive adds 5x weapon damage with 15% Armor Piercing. * Piercing adds 5.5x weapon damage with 75% Armor Piercing. * Unstable adds 9x weapon damage with 15% Armor Piercing. Damage over Time Fire Fire is a Damage-Over-Time effect introduced in the 1.5 Patch. Many Fire-type attacks have a chance to set the target on fire, doing damage that diminishes over time. The applied damage also counts as -type damage and will thus be affected by the target's Fire resistance. The damage over time will be displayed each turn along with the Fire DoT icon: The DoT damage calculation is different for different durations. A special kind of Fire DoT is Plasma DoT. It is the same as a 2-turn Fire DoT but has 5% armor piercing. See also: * Units immune to Fire * Enemy units immune to Fire Poison Poison is a Damage-Over-Time effect introduced in the 1.5 Patch. At first, it was available only to enemy Sandworms. The 2.0 Patch introduced new units that utilized this type of status effect. It also added new weapon attack options to existing units that applied this effect. Poison DoT functions just like Fire DoT, but applies more damage. The first turn damage is just as strong as the initial attack. Poison is considered -type damage in terms of damage reduction. Most Critters will suffer additional damage from Poison DoT due to their weakness to Fire. On the contrary, units with resistances to Fire type damage will have further reduced damage from both Fire DoT and Poison DoT. The damage over time will be displayed each turn along with the Poison DoT icon: See also: * Units immune to Poison * Enemy units immune to Poison * Units with poison capabilities * Enemy units with poison capabilities Breach Breach is a status effect added in the 4.1 Patch and released in the 4.5 Patch. It is caused by Torpedo-type attacks and some Depth Charge attacks. The only trainable units that can inflict Breach are the Submarine, Tactical Submarine, SC-2 Pelican, Monster Grouper, and the Power Boat. Additionally, all Tier rewards of the 16th Boss Strike and the promotional unit during that Boss Strike, the Atmospheric Diving Trooper, have one ability that can cause breach. When "breached" units suffers extra Damage-over-Time (similar to Fire DoT and Poison DoT): * 3 turn duration: first turn DoT damage is 2/5 of initial attack damage, second turn is 4/15 of initial, third turn is 2/15 of initial. Total damage will equal about 1.8x the initial damage. The applied damage also counts as -type or -type damage and will thus be affected by the target's Torpedo/Depth Charge resistance. See also: * Units immune to Breach * Enemy units immune to Breach * Units with breach capabilities * Enemy units with breach capabilities Environmental Damage over Time Environmental DoT is a form of Damage-over-Time that affects all units in all battles in a certain location, or, during a special event. There are currently two known types of Environmental DoT. Only units with an immunity against these types are unaffected by it. However, damage reduction will take place according to the damage type of the specific Environmental DoT. Contrary to ordinary DoT damage, the amount of damage applied by Environmental DoT stays the same throughout the entire battle. Environmental DoT plays a role in the 13th Boss Strike, the 15th Boss Strike, the 17th Boss Strike, and the 18th Boss Strike. For all locations and events that are subject to Environmental DoT see the category page. Environmental Cold DoT Environmental Cold DoT is a status effect applied to almost all battles in the Eastern Wastes. It deals 60 -damage every turn to all units on the battlefield in the Eastern Wastes, and 2-20 -damage (depending on player level) during certain Boss Strikes. Environmental Cold DoT counts as -type damage and is modified by resistances. See also: * Units immune to Cold Environment * Enemy units immune to Cold Environment Environmental Fire DoT Since the 4.0 Patch, there's also an Environmental Fire DoT status effect. It is applied to all battles in the Spiderwasp Nest. It deals 10 -damage per turn to all units on the battlefield in the Spiderwasp Nest, and 2-23 -damage (depending on player level) during certain Boss Strikes. Environmental Fire DoT counts as -type damage and is modified by resistances. Fire DoT immunity defends against both environmental fire and other fire attacks. See also: * Units immune to Fire * Enemy units immune to Fire Plague Plague is a status effect added in the 4.1 Patch. In the 15th Boss Strike, the Infected bring the Plague effect with them. Plague damages all Troopers and Critters and some Aircraft. All Vehicles, Zombie Hunters, Infected units, and most Aircraft are immune to the Plague (at least for the Boss Strike). Plague currently has multiple damage levels (2-25). Plague DoT counts as -type damage and is modified by resistances. See also: * Units immune to Plague * Enemy units immune to Plague Quake Quake is a status effect added to the game files in the 4.7 Patch and added to the game in the 4.8 Patch. In the 18th Boss Strike, this status effect deals damage per turn depending on player level. Only a few units (Air-, LTA- and Crossover-type) have an immunity to Quake. Quake DoT counts as -type damage and is modified by resistances. See also: * Units immune to Quake * Enemy units immune to Quake Unreleased Status Effects Acid Acid is an unreleased environmental DoT status effect added in the 4.0 Patch. Some units are immune to it, however there are no units that can currently apply/invoke this effect. It currently does 20 damage per turn with 10% armor piercing. See also: * Units immune to Acid * Enemy units immune to Acid